


Time Loop

by Orange_Haze



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Haze/pseuds/Orange_Haze
Summary: Seifer and Hayner are returning to Hollow Bastion when a group of Heartless attack them.To think five years ago Hayner confessed to Seifer.  Or was it the other way around?
Relationships: Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	Time Loop

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Seifer let off three rapid-fired shots from Hyperion, blowing away the Darkball making a beeline for his partner.

Ignoring the sweat dripping down his face, he rushed over to Hayner's side and slashed his gunblade through the head of the Invisible that had locked blades with the lithe blonde. The moment the heartless disappeared, the two young men placed their backs against each other to continue fighting off the swarm of heartless in the area.

"I can handle myself, jerk," the sandy-haired blonde grumbled.

"Yeah, right. You couldn't find your way out of a wet paper bag without me, chickenwuss," he grinned to himself.

Seifer could _feel_ the shorter boy's eyes roll. "The only reason I'd even get _in_ a paper bag is because _you_ put me there."

His grin grew wider as he slashed through a group a Shadows. "No way, chickenwuss. Got way better places to put _you_."

Hayner's back went ramrod straight as he sputtered indignantly. Seifer fucking _loved_ how easily he could set off the normally nonchalant guy.

"I-Is this REALLY the time or pl– DUCK!" Hayner shouted, and he complied instantly, the blade of another Invisible missing them both by a hair.

Hayner was probably right. He should distract Hayner from fear, yes, but not take his attention off the fight entirely. There would be time for that later.

They had been working their way back to Hallow Bastion from a scouting mission Cid had sent them on when the swarm of heartless emerged. (Well, Seifer highly suspected a certain dick named _Squall_ was the one who actually needed them to go, but had finally learnt that it was better to communicate through go-betweens, rather than face-to-face). He wasn't really concerned with the monsters turning up, it was pretty much par for the course.

It did get in the way of spending more quality time with his boyfriend though.

"Hey, tell ya what," he called over his shoulder. "If you can beat your half in the next 2 minutes, I'll do _whatever_ you want, deal?"

There was a beat of silence before Hayner whispered, "Even...?"

A smirk cut across his face. "Oh, yea. I'll make sure everyone knows too, don't worry," he winked, despite knowing the shorter blonde couldn't see it.

"Deal," Hayner said before breaking away from Seifer and tearing loose on his half of the pack.

Feeling proud over his prowess as a motivational speaker, Seifer kept an eye on Hayner as he himself took on several Neoshadows. The kid was doing fine and he had no worries until one of the mage heartless floated towards Hayner. Seifer was instantly on edge; he had never seen this type before, so he had no clue what to expect. Hayner was still too busy using melee swings with his bastard sword on the current group of Darkballs he was knocking around to notice the little heartless drift closer to him.

Cursing under his breath, Seifer shot the Neoshadow he was fending off in the face before running over to get between Hayner and... Whatever that thing was. Probably something stupid like Gray Dirge or Silver Samba.

As expected, it started charging up whatever spell it was about to fling at Hayner and Seifer just managed to press his back against the younger man's right when it let loose a silver light.

"Seif, I'm _fine_ , you don'–" he heard Hayner say in an irritated voice before everything just...

Stopped.

*-*-*

Five years ago...

Hayner scowled at the large pebble on the stairs leading up the clock tower of Twilight Town before kicking it off in a fit of teenaged rage.

Stupid Pence and Olette had a date. Fucking Roxas was sleeping with that perverted red head. And who did he have?

"No one," he muttered as he sank to a sitting position against the wall holding the clock face.

No. What he had was a crush on the hottest, strongest guy in town, who loved to beat him to a pulp on a daily basis. Stupid Seifer. And stupid Hayner for falling so hard for the one person who would _never_ like him back.

His life sucked. Hard.

He looked down from the ledge of the clock tower, thoughts taking a melodramatic turn, and wondered how long it would take for any of his friends to notice him gone if he fell off this ledge right now. Would Seifer laugh when he found out?

He sighed angrily and flopped back down on his ass. He sounded like such a _girl_ , which was perfect, 'cause he was _pining_ over Seifer fucking Almasy.

"Oh, God. Shoot me now," he muttered, covering his face with his hands. Before someone heard his train of thought.

Footsteps from the stairwell made him hop to his feet, a little over eager, thinking maybe Rox had come to his senses and wanted to hang out (finally). But when he spied the black beanie rising up into view he took a step back, confused.

Although it was never spoken out loud, Hayner had learned that Seifer would never pick a fight with him outside the sandlot. At any time, Hayner could just stop meeting the bully there, and their rivalry would stop there too.

It just went to show how deep Hayner was in this to never even consider that as an option.

But why Seifer was coming up here now, he had no clue. Usually Seifer and his "Disciplinary Committee" met up here after dark. It was why Hayner and the Usual Spot crew came by while there was still daylight.

He looked around the balcony of the tower nervously. He didn't want to pick a fight with Seifer right now, but he couldn't just hide, then he really would be a lamer! (Never mind the fact that there was nowhere to hide on the clock tower.)

Swallowing hard, he tried to put on the usual attitude he had under normal circumstances to see what the older teen wanted. Maybe he just didn't notice Hayner was up here and would just call him "chickenwuss," and leave. Similar things had happened before.

But when the silver-blue eyes met his, Hayner was so shocked he felt his knees wobble; Seifer _smiled_ at him.

Not a smirk, sneer, or sinister grin.

But a smile. He had never seen Seifer look that genuinely happy before.

"Chickenwuss," he greeted in a voice that made Hayner's breath hitch. "What are you doing up here all alone?"

As Seifer walked closer, Hayner pressed against the wall, forgetting where he was and that there was no exit behind him. It took a while for his jaw to work.

Seifer... Sounded like he cared. A _lot_.

"...Just killing time, ya know?" He replied lamely. God. Did he have to sound like Rai just then?

Seifer chuckled as he stepped in front of Hayner. "You sounded a lot like Rai, just now."

Who _was_ this guy?! Why was he being so nice?! Where the hell was Seifer?!

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He could just kick himself. Why would he point that out?! His crush was being all warm and smiley at him! Was he an idiot?!

Seifer's expression never wavered though. "Nothing, just happy I found you."

And if _that_ wasn't a clue that something was amiss then he deserved whatever cruel joke was about to be played on him. He scowled up at the bully and crossed his arms aggressively. "'Happy you found me?' I'm not an idiot Seif, just tell me what you want and leave me alone," he bit out, hurt leaking through his angry tone.

For a second, the bully looked taken aback and gave Hayner the once over before asking quietly, "Hayner... How old are you?"

He shook a bit from how angry that question made him. Did Seifer really not pay enough attention to him to even know he was only one year younger?!

"I'm eighteen you asshole, and don't you forg—" he started yelling before the bully pinned him against the wall and kissed him deeply.

He felt his cheeks blush furiously as Seifer fucking Almasy thrusted gently against him, nibbling at his lips.

"Perfect," he replied in between nips.

Hayner lost all ability to stand, legs turning to jelly. He managed a weak, "Why?" as Seifer began licking a hot trail up his neck to his ear.

"Because I'm _crazy_ about you, Hayner," he whispered against his ear like a dirty little secret. He felt his crush's hand fiddle with the fly on his pants before pulling them down and palming Hayner's dick through his boxers.

"S-SEIF!" he shouted in surprise before moaning in unrestrained pleasure. Things were moving quickly. He had only kissed one other person before and that was the first and last girl Hayner was ever interested in. He weakly tried to grab Seifer’s wrists to put a pause on this. 

But he could _feel_ the blonde grinning against his neck and Hayner’s breath hitched at the realization that Seifer was serious.

This was happening.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, exposing more of his neck for Seifer to mouth passionately. He whimpered when he felt the hand on his dick let go, only to full out keen when he felt Seifer’s cock press against his before the taller teen took both of them in his fist.

“Keep making sounds like that, and this won’t last long,” Seifer breathed into his ear, speeding up the tempo of his hand. Hayner opened his mouth to apologize, but it was cut off by another rough kiss. He slid his hands up Seifer’s arms (oh damn, those biceps!) until his fingertips flirted with the soft hair sticking out the back of Seifer’s beanie.

He really wanted to run his fingers through that slick blonde hair, but didn’t want to risk upsetting the quick-to-anger bully and stopping this moment between them.

He needn’t have worried; like Seifer warned, both of them started trembling as their bodies reached climax. They opened their eyes at the same time and cried out before releasing onto their stomachs. Hayner was too blissed out to even be angry that he was the only one whose shirt became a mess. Maybe this was why Seifer always wore shirts exposing his midriff.

In the afterglow, they locked eyes and tried to catch their breath. Seifer stroked Hayner’s cheek while smiling that way too happy smile of his.

“...Why,” Hayner gasped for air. “Why’d you do that _now_?”

And typical Seifer. The guy just shrugged at him, and waved the question away. “Should’ve done it sooner,” he muttered.

With one last gentle kiss against his lips, Seifer smiled at him and walked down the clock tower steps. Hayner slid down the wall until he was sitting, trying to process what just happened.

Seifer fucking Almasy kissed him. No, scratch that. He _ravaged_ him! And _confessed_ to _Hayner_!

What the fuck was happening around this place?!

*-*-*

“—FER! SEIFER!” 

Seifer groaned while trying to peel his eyes open. He could hear his partner calling him, painfully worried.

“...Hay...” he croaked out. “Hayner, s’ok...”

He cracked his eyes open to find himself flat on his back, Hayner bent over him with eyes a bit too watery and nose tinged pink.

“...Were you crying?” he wondered aloud, still feeling dazed.

The sandy-blonde’s face went scarlet. “Wha— I thought you were seriously hurt, and the first thing you're asking me is whether or not I was crying?!”

Seifer huffed out a laugh as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He checked their surroundings to find all the heartless gone, it was just the two of them in the field now.

“What happened?” he asked, deciding to pester Hayner about his little crying spell later, when they’re in bed. “I thought we were fighting a swarm of heartless... And then I had this weird dream.”

Hayner rubbed his eyes and sniffed loudly, clearly trying to hide any remaining evidence of how upset he must have been. “Yeah, well, we were... And then you _stupidly_ jumped in front of one of the enemy’s spells!” he bit out while shoving Seifer back onto the ground for good measure. “You’re lucky you just fell asleep! What if it killed you?!”

Seifer grunted on the dirt and rubbed the back of his head. “Well, in that case I would be very relieved I saved you, chickenwuss.” He sat back up and locked eyes with the younger man. “I’d do it again Hayner. I’ll always protect you.”

Hayner’s face crumpled at the thought of seeing Seifer take another hit for him, but Seifer meant every word. He sighed and decided to change the subject.

“I dreamt about five years ago...”

Hayner’s eyes widened. “Before we knew about the heartless?” he asked curiously. “I don’t have dreams about that too often anymore...”

“I went to the clock tower...” Seifer smirked at him, “You were there. It was hot.”

He buried his face in his hands, “Wait, stop. I don’t think I want to hear about your twisted sex dreams. Even if they do involve me.”

Seifer barked out a laugh before squeezing Hayner’s shoulder. “This one was pretty tame, I swear! I just went up to the clock tower, found you by yourself, and once I knew you were the same age we were when we hooked up, I figured, ‘Hey, I should have been the one to kiss him first.’ So, I did.”

He chuckled at the thought but soon noticed that Hayner wasn’t laughing with him. He peeked at his boyfriend and noted the shellshocked look his face and how his cheeks were slowly turning a deeper and deeper shade of red.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, all trace of teasing gone from his voice. “You feeling all right?”

“...You... You always denied that afternoon,” Hayner whispered. “And I just thought it was some weird hang up you had about confessing to me at the same time you jerked us both off together... But... Maybe from your perspective... That hadn’t happened yet.”

He felt the blood drain from his face. “...What?”

*-*-*

Five years ago...

A full day had gone by since Seifer... “confessed” to him, and Hayner was tired of waiting for the blonde to acknowledge him. They had passed each other in town several times already, and Seifer didn’t so much as _look_ at Hayner!

He wasn’t going to just let Seifer use him to get his rocks off and then pretend he didn’t exist!

Hayner waited until Seifer was the last one left in the sandlot before confronting him. He wanted to make sure they were in their designated battle ground in case they needed to come to blows; then anyone passing by would just assume they were having another struggle match and let Hayner try to bash the blonde’s face in without any interference.

“Hey, Seifer!” he shouted from across the field, almost surprised when the older teen actually did turn to face him. “You’ve got a lotta nerve,” he said lower pitched, storming over to him. At first, the taller teen tensed up, as he typically did in preparation before one of their fights. But then his eyes swept over Hayner and he froze at whatever he saw.

Probably didn’t expect Hayner to call him out for yesterday.

The sandy-blonde got right up in Seifer’s face and bared his teeth. “How can you just ignore me after yest—"

“Who?” Seifer growled.

That was not how Hayner expected him to respond, but he tried to regain control of the situation. “Me, Seifer, we are going to talk about you and me—"

“Who,” he bit out before grabbing Hayner’s shoulder and pulling him closer. “Did this?”

And that was when Hayner realized that Seifer was referring to the kiss marks all over his neck, still clearly visible from yesterday.

Was this some kind of kink of the blonde’s? Forcing Hayner to admit that Seifer had marked him or some shit? 

He felt his face heat up in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure, so maybe he shouldn’t be so quick to judge.

“Answer me, Hayner,” Seifer said through gritted teeth. 

“Y-You did...” 

Seifer’s face went through a thousand expressions before settling on perplexed.

“...I did?”

Hayner had no idea if Seifer was trying to build up to some explosive make out session, but the anticipation was too much for him. He grabbed Seifer’s face and pulled the blonde down into a tender kiss and he could almost hear Seifer’s brain short circuit. Suddenly, Seifer’s hands were everywhere. They pulled Hayner closer and squeezed affectionately before roaming to the nearest spot to repeat the process.

“Mmm. Hayner,” he murmured between kisses. 

“Seif,” he whispered back, and got a nip for his trouble. He let Seifer take charge for a bit longer before breaking off to catch his breath.

“Are we... What are we, Seifer?”

He felt the blonde grip his hair right before tugging his head back to expose his throat. “Each other’s,” he said before pressing hard kisses along Hayner’s throat.

He gasped out whenever Seifer used his teeth, which was almost always on top of a day old bruise. “So... I can tell my friends we’re dating?”

“You better fucking tell _everybody_ , chickenwuss,” Seifer muttered darkly. “I’ve wanted you for way too long to let you slip away.”

*-*-*

Seifer curled into a ball to hide his face.

“I don’t even understand why _you’re_ upset,” Hayner sighed. “I was the one who got manhandled! And if you hadn’t done it, we probably never would have gotten our heads out of our asses to admit we liked each other.”

From the cocoon of his arms, Seifer groaned, “I’ve been jealous of myself for _five years_.”

He felt his partner grab his shoulder as Hayner knelt beside him to comment, “At least you’re man enough to admit it. Not everyone is that secure in themself.”

“Chickenwuss, I swear to God—"

“Don’t forget I won your little bet, Seif,” Hayner reminded him. “I believe you promised me you’d do ‘anything’ I wanted?”

Seifer glared at the sandy-blonde out of the corner of his eye, “I was unconscious, I have no way of knowing that you did it in under 2 minutes.”

“But also no way of disproving it,” Hayner said in a sing song voice.

Seifer buried his face in his arms again, making sure to count to 20 before speaking.

“Fine. But I get to choose where.”

“You said you’d, and I quote, ‘make sure everyone knows, too.’ So it can’t be anywhere sound proof.”

“Really pushing it, chickenwuss.”

Hayner playfully shoved him. “You know you love it.”

His partner huffed and Hayner could have sworn he heard, “Damn straight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my humble offering.
> 
> This has been sitting around collecting dust for a while. I forgot Grey Caprices exist, but I liked the joke names I had for them already, even if mine send you through time instead of space.


End file.
